The creature of snow
by Warzazath Erzekiel
Summary: La guerre de l'anneau n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Legolas et Gimli partent pour Valinor ce qui clos définitivement cette histoire. Pourtant leur dernière aventure n'est pas retranscrite, elle fût oubliée car personne ne put témoigner de son existence. Venez donc découvrir les régions du Rhûn et rencontrer celle dont personne ne se souviens et que tout le monde connais.
1. The beginning after the end

Je tient à faire quelques petites précisions avant de vous laissez lire se chapitre.

1er: Les parties en Italic correspondent aux dialogues en elfique.

2ème: Je suis ouverte à toute questions et autres critiques pour peu qu'elles soient constructives.

3ème: Il est toujours plaisant de voir que nos histoires peuvent intéresser et c'est une grande source de motivation lorsque les lecteurs laisse une petite review ou juste quelques mots. C'est en grande partie notre leitmotiv alors s'il vous plaît et aussi par respect des avis sont les bienvenues.

PS: Me forcez pas à poster les chapitres en fonction du taux des reviews.

Merci d'avoir prit du temps pour m'écouter radoter.

Bonne lecture! :3

* * *

\- _«_ Les terres composant la région de Rhûn sont connues pour être arides et impitoyables, à l'image des peuples qui y vivent. Malheur à l'aventurier mal préparé qui sillonne ces terres sans précaution. Car lorsque la nature ici-bas vous a pris pour cible elle ne vous lâche plus. Des toundras gelées aux déserts brûlant en passant par le Dorwinion jusqu'aux montages d'Orocarni, le danger est omniprésent. _»_.

Legolas referma soigneusement le parchemin et le redisposa sur son étagère poussiéreuse. Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon, le sourire aux lèvres et dit d'une voix amusée :

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Gimli ? Cela vaut-il d'y faire un tour ?

\- Et comment cher ami ! Il serait dommage de quitter cette terre avant de l'avoir visité de fond en comble.

\- Alors c'est décidé mes amis. Vous partez.

Le roi Ellessar venait de faire son entré dans la salle dédiée aux archives. Cela fait maintenant quelque mois qu'il sent le poids du temps s'alourdir sur ses épaules, ses cheveux autrefois brun et indomptable se sont teint d'un blanc immaculé et son visage criblé de ride se laisse par moment traverser par la fatigue. Il n'est plus le jeune roi à l'allure fringante et sauvage désormais il demeure dans sa sagesse et sa dignité. Voilà bien longtemps maintenant que Pippin et Merry sont venus finir leurs jours dans sa cité embellit auprès de lui et dans peu de temps il le sentait, il irait les rejoindre ainsi que ses ancêtres. Il ne restait désormais de la communauté qu'eux trois, Samsagace Gamegie ayant rejoint Frodon et Bilbon à Tol Eressëa en l'an 62 du Quatrième Age. Il chassa ses pensées mélancoliques et s'approcha de ses anciens compagnons :

\- Il vous faudra être prudent. Nous en savons malheureusement trop peu sur ceux qui peuplent le Rhûn. De plus nombre d'orques et autres créatures ayant jurées allégeance à Sauron pendant la guerre de l'anneau se cachent sur ces terres.

-Voilà qui embellit grandement notre voyage. Allons faire nos bagages et pressons.

Gimli partit en aussi grande enjambée que la taille de ses jambes pouvait lui permettre laissant le roi et le prince amusés. Ils le suivirent, le roi ne s'étonna plus d'une telle réaction. Ils marchèrent un temps et finirent dans la cour de la fontaine où l'arbre blanc continue de fleurir. Admirant calmement l'horizon et le crépuscule naissant:

-Rien ne peut entamer son enthousiasme. Pendant toutes ces années il n'a pas changé d'un poil de barbe.

-Le temps n'a que peu d'emprise sur les nains et encore moins sur les elfes cependant il ne vous a malheureusement pas épargné mon ami.

\- Legolas…

\- _Je vois dans vos yeux le temps qui vous ronge et vous le sentez aussi n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- J'ai accompli beaucoup et dans quelque temps je devrais partir moi aussi vers Mandos. Rejoindre ma lignée et laisser la place aux nouvelles générations qui continueront à se succéder. Il me reste peu de temps, suffisamment pour mettre mes affaires en ordre. Mais je sais que ma lignée perdurera et ma maison est bien représentée en la personne de mon fils. Il est plus que temps de lui laisser la place. Le vieux roi va s'éteindre et le jeune prince s'élever._

Le roi se retourna alors vers l'elfe. Mettant une main sur son épaule d'un geste d'amical que l'elfe lui rendit:

 _-Vous revoir une dernière fois me comble de bonheur. Puisse votre voyage se faire sous les meilleurs auspices._

 _\- Et que le vôtre se fasse en toute quiétude._

Le roi resta seul un moment, observant son ami s'éloigner. Songeur il ne put retenir un soupir. Les contrées de l'Est… Il n'y avait mis que rarement les pieds mais il s'agit là d'une zone encore sauvage et dangereuse du peu qu'il put en voir. Même s'il connaît mieux que quiconque le talent de ses amis pour le combat il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender leur départ. Sa nuit en demeura troublée et à l'aube il attendait ses anciens compagnons aux portes de la cité, les rênes de son cheval à la main. Il avait prévenu plus tôt ses conseillers et son épouse qu'il partait pour sa dernière aventure puis il avait fait ses bagages et sceller son cheval. Des pas se firent entendre dans son dos, il se retourna et sourit à ses amis qui le lui rendirent :

\- Vous en avez mis du temps. Je commençais à croire que vous aviez changé d'avis ou que vous étiez parti plus tôt.

\- Aragorn vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous. Vous avez un royaume à administrer.

\- Ne vous en fait pas Gimli. Je souhaite simplement vous accompagner jusqu'à Dagorlad. J'aimerais voyager une dernière fois avec vous, en l'honneur du bon vieux temps. C'est l'absence de quelques jours tout au plus et j'ai toute confiance en mon fils.

\- Qu'en est-il de Dame Arwen ?

\- Je l'ai prévenue et elle me soutient, comme toujours. Mes conseillers sont également au courant.

\- Vous avez vraiment tout planifié.

L'elfe esquissa un sourire amusé. Aragorn n'avait pas changé, il possède toujours se côté rôdeur. Et il ne pouvait nier que voyager de nouveau en sa présence le rende nostalgique. Un écuyer lui amena son cheval ainsi que le poney de Gimli. Ils enfourchèrent leurs montures et après un dernier regard en direction du palais ils partirent calmement. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi jusqu'à Osgiliath où ils firent une escale. La ville autrefois en ruine retrouvait peu à peu de sa superbe et le roi ainsi que ses compagnons y furent accueillis dans la joie générale. Cependant malgré le festin et les réjouissances ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt en vue de la route qui les attendait. Le lendemain matin les villageois assistèrent à leur départ en direction du nord et insistèrent pour leur fournir quelques vivres ainsi que quelques brins d'herbe à pipe locale, ce qui fut grandement accueilli par Gimli. Ils mirent une journée de plus pour atteindre la plaine de Dagorlad et décidèrent de monter leur camp à proximité. Depuis la chute de Sauron et la destruction complète du Mordor les terres environnantes ont retrouvé peu à peu leurs sérénités et leur sécurité. Les orques ayant réussi à fuir se sont réfugié à l'Est vers les terres Orientales, où, l'influence de Sauron est toujours présente. C'est cela qui inquiète grandement le roi, savoir que ses derniers compagnons partent vers des terres inconnues et encore hostiles qui plus est sans lui le rempli d'appréhension. Ils profitèrent de cette nuit pour partager des anecdotes du temps où la communauté de l'anneau existait, de l'évolution de leurs relations, comment de simple connaissance ils sont devenus des amis, des combats qu'ils ont menés, des victoires qu'ils remportèrent et également des pertes qu'ils essuyèrent. Ils repensèrent alors à Boromir, Haldir, au roi Theoden et à tous ces elfes et Hommes qui payèrent de leur vie pour la victoire des peuples libres. La tristesse et la mélancolie gagnèrent le cœur de chacun et d'un accord tacite ils firent une minute de silence en leur mémoire. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme et la légèreté, Legolas et Aragorn admiraient les étoiles et discutait en eflique, Gimli fumait sa pipe les écoutant d'une oreille distraite et somnolant à moitié. Ils s'endormirent après avoir établi les tours de garde.

À l'aube ils s'éveillèrent doucement et firent leurs bagages. Ils finirent de traverser la plaine avec prudence et arrivèrent aux frontières du Gondor :

\- Il est temps de vous dire adieu mes amis. Votre absence me sera lourde Legolas fils de Thranduil et vous aussi Gimli fils de Glòin.

 _\- Puisse le soleil briller sur votre route._

L'Homme et l'elfe s'étreignirent. Puis le roi se tourna vers son compagnon nain, la tristesse était visible dans son regard:

\- Nous les nains ne sommes pas réputés pour être doués avec les adieux.

\- Faites attention à vous pendant votre voyage.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis un nain après tout. Et je garderai un œil sur l'elfe.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Aragorn se tourna vers Legolas et lui murmura à l'oreille de surveiller Gimli et sa consommation d'herbe à pipe ce qui fit doucement rire l'elfe. Après une dernière accolade le roi enfourcha son étalon et partit en direction de son royaume sans un regard de plus vers ses amis. Après l'avoir observé s'éloigner les deux compagnons se hissèrent eux aussi sur leur monture et partirent dans la direction opposée au roi, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Plus ils avançaient vers l'Est et plus ils voyaient le paysage changer doucement. Ils voyageaient à un rythme calme, longeant une partie de la forêt de Mirkwood, Legolas avait prévu de retourner vivre quelque temps avec son père une fois qu'il aurait fini d'explorer le monde et puis, inéluctablement, il finirait par quitter cette terre comme les siens avant lui. Après cette dernière aventure il avait également pour projet d'emmener Gimli avec lui sur les terres immortelles pour que se dernier puisse revoir la Dame des Galadhrim. Cela l'amusait toujours de voir comment Gimli s'extasiait et prenait soin des quelques cheveux qu'elle lui avait offerts.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans les ruines d'une ancienne tour de guet et commencèrent à installer leur campement. Gimli alluma un feu et s'acquitta du repas. Cela faisait un moment que le nain avait repris le rôle de chef cuisinier et jamais plus il ne confiera cette tâche à un elfe. Selon lui les portions elfiques ne sustenteraient même pas un nouveau-né nain alors que lui est un nain adulte, robuste et sportif de surcroît. À quelques mètres de là le prince pansait leurs montures, il faisait des gestes lents et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et la vérité fut qu'effectivement il était perdu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il se demandait ce qui le retenait sur cette terre, pourquoi il ne partait pas comme les siens avant lui. Mais plus récemment il commençait également à se demander si cela est bien nécessaire, après tout qu'est-ce que se voyage allait lui apporter de plus que ce qu'il ici ? Bien sûr il était heureux de savoir que bientôt il reverrait des proches trop longtemps disparues. Une pensée vint pour sa mère, il ne comptait plus les siècles de son absence. Une autre vint pour Gandalf, Frodon et Sam, un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Une dernière vint pour Tauriel, son amie d'enfance, longtemps il avait nourri des sentiments à ses égards qu'il pensa être de l'amour mais il n'en fut rien. C'était plus une forme de besoin de possessivité agressive. Maintenant qu'il a mûri il se rend compte quel grand idiot il faisait en ce temps. Mais il était jeune à cette époque, enfin jeune, tout est relatif. Il aurait pu continuer ses réflexions longtemps mais quelque chose le mis soudainement mal à l'aise. Comme si l'air venait de se rafraîchir brusquement, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. En effet depuis qu'ils avaient dit adieux au roi cette sensation revenait presque constamment. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'observait. Depuis combien de temps cela durait il ne sut le dire. En analysant les alentours de sa vue perçante il ne remarqua pourtant rien d'anormal. Ils étaient seuls d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait le voir. Quelque chose au loin attira pourtant son attention. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et vit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un corbeau. Il rit intérieurement de son excès de paranoïa et retourna auprès de son compagnon. Pourtant il aurait dû se souvenir que désormais ils se trouvaient sur un territoire encore hostile et s'il avait observé avec plus d'insistance l'oiseau il aurait trouvé cela étrange qu'il lui fasse soudainement un clin d'œil.

* * *

Alors alors? Vos premières impressions? Des pronostiques pour la suite des événements?


	2. Princess ?

Bonjour à tous.

Voici la suite j'espère que cela vous plaira. J'attend vos remarques et impressions avec impatience.

Le prochain chapitre est en cour et ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Encore merci pour votre attente.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils se trouvaient dans le Rhûn et se dirigeaient vers le nord. Ils trouvèrent de nombreuses traces de camp orques vieux de plusieurs semaines. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas croisés âme qui vivent, qu'il s'agisse d'elfes, de nains ou d'Hommes. Ils sécurisaient toujours leurs campements en l'entourant de pièges et se partageaient les tours de gardes, pourtant depuis qu'ils avaient passé les frontières Legolas se sentait constamment épiés. Il n'en avait pas informé son compagnon nain, il ne le jugea pas nécessaire pour le moment. L'énervement d'ignorer d'où cela provenait remplaça vite l'inquiétude et l'elfe devint de plus en plus méfiant. Il sembla être constamment à l'affut du moindre bruit, près à dégainer son arc. Son attitude commença à sonner faux chez son compagnon qui se souciait de la santé de son ami. Au détour d'un chemin de terre Legolas finit par mettre son ami au courant de son sentiment d'être espionné :

\- Baliverne que tout cela. Regardez autour de vous. Admirez ce calme environnant et profitez donc un peu du silence que cet endroit nous offre. Après tout nous nous attendions à bien pire que quelques camps d'orques poussiéreux.

\- Justement ne trouvez-vous donc pas cela étrange toute cette quiétude ? Ne sommes-nous donc pas censés être en terrain encore hostile ? La frontière est désormais bien loin derrière nous et jusqu'à présent rien, pas âmes qui vivent juste les chants timides d'oiseaux.

-Voilà qu'un elfe ne supporte plus le calme.

-Voilà qu'un nain l'apprécie.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas à ce jeu-là et…

Gimli ne put finir sa phrase que son poney, bientôt suivi du cheval de Legolas, s'arrêta net. Refusant d'avancer davantage ils piétinèrent sur place quelques instants et commencèrent à reculer nerveusement. Le prince tenta vainement de rassurer leurs montures en leur chuchotant quelques mots en Sinda mais bientôt ils furent incontrôlables. Le poney désarçonna son cavalier comme s'il fût piqué d'une flèche. Gimli atterrit dans un fossé voisin, puis rebroussa chemin au grand galop. Le cheval de Legolas profita que ce dernier descende de son dos pour relever son compagnon de voyage afin de prendre lui aussi la fuite. Bientôt un hurlement épouvantable résonna dans la plaine. Les deux compagnons se crispèrent. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien **ce** son. Des Wargs. Et il n'y a jamais de Warg sans orque. Aussitôt Legolas bondit en dehors du fossé et se positionna sur un rocher observant les alentours. Plus loin en contrebas il vit plusieurs silhouettes visiblement en conflit. Il reconnut aussitôt celles sans grâce des orques et dit d'un air moqueur:

\- Leurs odeurs les trahissent à chaque fois.

\- Et ils se battent pour quoi cette fois-ci ? La carcasse d'une charogne faisandée ou c'est parce qu'un orque en a bousculé un autre ? Moi je parie sur la carcasse.

\- Non, ils ont l'air en prise avec quelqu'un. Je perçois une silhouette plus petite et plus agile.

Gimli s'appuya sur sa hache :

\- Nain, humain ou elfe ?

\- Trop grand pour être un nain et quant à savoir s'il s'agit d'un elfe ou d'un humain je ne saurai dire. Nous devrions y aller lui prêter main-forte.

Legolas s'élança suivit en petites foulées par Gimli. Il banda son arc et visa la tête du premier orque qui lui faisait face. Il allait décocher sa flèche lorsque ce dernier s'écroula face contre terre. Legolas baissa son arc et arqua un sourcil. Un poignard était planté dans le crâne de la bête. Gimli arriva, légèrement essoufflé et brandit sa hache en hurlant vers le combat qui semblait visiblement arriver à son terme. S'arrêtant dans son élan, il baissa sa hache et se tut. Il ne restait debout plus aucun adversaire à affronter seulement les deux compères et la silhouette sombre qui fouillait avec minutie les corps encore tièdes. Legolas s'approcha de quelques pas le premier, toujours armé et sur ses gardes. Il allait entamer la discussion quand l'ombre accroupie dos à eux le coupa :

\- Partez.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'ombre se releva et lui fit face. Toujours encapuchonnée l'elfe en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une humaine, cette dernière reprit ses fouilles sur un autre cadavre. L'elfe un peu déstabilisé se reprit :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Personne.

Legolas commença à s'impatienter :

\- Que cherchez-vous ?

\- Rien.

L'ombre se releva en soupirant bruyamment, visiblement se qu'elle cherchait ne se trouvait pas ici. Elle passa sans un regard devant l'elfe et reprit la dague coincée dans le crâne sanguinolent de l'orque. Elle l'essuya consciencieusement contre les loques du monstre puis le rangea dans un petit fourreau attaché par deux lanières de cuir à sa cuisse droite. Sentant un malaise grandissant Gimli se dirigea vers l'étrangère :

\- Par la barbe de mes ancêtres où sont donc nos bonnes manières, je me présente. Gimli fils de Glóin et voici mon ami Legolas fils du roi Thranduil et seigneur d'Eryn Lasgalen.

L'ombre ne dit rien et sembla le toiser un court instant avant de reprendre son chemin. Gimli légèrement frustré d'être ainsi ignoré se positionna devant lui coupant ainsi toute retraite et reprit toujours avec entrain :

\- Excusez mon impolitesse noble dame, mais auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de nous indiquer une auberge où nous reposer et trouver des montures ? Les nôtres nous ont fait faux bond.

Legolas, qui assistait à la scène de loin avait les yeux écarquillés devant la tirade extraordinairement polie de son ami. Un silence de mort régnait. L'humaine observait toujours de son regard inquisiteur le nain qui lui faisait face. Sans un mot, elle l'esquiva et reprit son chemin. Les deux amis se résignèrent à devoir se débrouiller seuls. À peine avaient-ils commencé à rebrousser chemin qu'une voix les interrompis.

\- Je vous conduirai jusqu'à l'auberge du Sang d'argent, Jadder vous trouvera des chevaux.

Legolas et Gimli s'échangèrent un regard. Le nain brisa le silence et s'approcha joyeusement de l'étrangère, lui emboîtant le pas, ils furent suivis de loin d'un Legolas toujours vexé de l'incroyable impolitesse dont il fut la victime :

\- À la bonne heure. Voilà qui embellit nettement cette journée. Bien où se trouve cette auberge ?

\- Au sud.

\- Serions-nous arrivées avant la nuit.

\- Si nous avançons à ce rythme sans nous arrêter plus d'une heure, nous arriverons dans deux jours.

Legolas tiqua à cette dernière information :

\- Deux jours ?

\- Oui, deux jours.

\- Il n'y a donc aucune auberge plus proche ou nous procurer des chevaux ?

\- À moins que vous soyez prêts à débourser une somme considérable pour un canasson miteux à peine capable de tenir sur ses pattes non. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous n'êtes pas du coin et cela se voit aussi bien que vos oreilles pointues, Princesse.

Legolas se figea et sentit la colère grandir en lui. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle rage depuis le temps où il n'était qu'un jeune ellon chassant les araignées géantes de son royaume. Serrant les poings, il marcha à grande enjambée réduisant ainsi la distance entre lui et la petite d'Homme. Lui agrippant la gorge qu'il serra, il la souleva suffisamment pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre et lui cracha au visage sa rage :

\- Faites attention aux mots que vous choisissez l'humaine.

\- Aurai-je contrarié la princesse ?

Voyant que la situation dégénérait Gimli décida d'intervenir, mettant une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami, il prit un ton neutre mais ferme :

\- Legolas, elle est notre guide. Nous avons besoin d'elle. Tâcher de la supporter pendant quelques jours.

Le prince fixa l'étrangère. Il était toujours fou de rage après elle. Aussi il du prendre une grande inspiration :

\- Vous avez raison. Jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à l'auberge.

Il desserra son emprise et recula d'un pas. Bien qu'il reconnaisse son utilité immédiate, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement, Gimli le savait pertinemment et ne lui força pas la main. L'Humaine s'épousseta et continua de marcher, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils marchèrent dans le silence le plus total. À la nuit tombée ils décidèrent de faire une brève halte sur la berge d'une rivière pour se restaurer. Une fois le feu allumé Gimli s'attela à faire bouillir de l'eau pour faire cuire un lapin que Legolas venait de cueillir. Ce dernier était assis près de son ami, ils parlèrent longuement faisant la liste des lieux qui leur restait à explorer. D'une oreille distraite l'humaine les écoutait. Assise seule sur un rocher près de la rivière, elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant l'eau limpide. Elle enleva ses gants et se lava les mains. Se retournant elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait, elle baissa sa capuche et son masque qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez avant de prendre de l'eau pour se rincer succinctement le visage. Une fois correctement débarbouillée elle remit son masque ainsi que la capuche de sa cape. Se relevant elle enfila ses gants et se rassit sur le rocher qu'elle avait précédemment quittée, toujours face à la rivière. Gimli commença à servir le lapin, Legolas se leva et se dirigea vers l'humaine :

\- Le repas est servi.

\- Non merci.

\- Il y en a suffisamment pour nous trois vous savez.

\- Vous devriez y aller, nous repartons dans quelques minutes.

Gimli s'approcha avec une assiette qu'il lui tendit :

\- Raison de plus pour se nourrir l'amie.

L'humaine se saisit du plat et remercia d'un regard le nain. Ce dernier lui sourit et retourna près du feu suivit par Legolas. De nouveau seule elle huma le ragoût de lapin, abaissa son masque et porta une cuillère à ses lèvres. Une fois son assiette terminée elle se couvrit à nouveau et rapporta son assiette au brun. Voyant qu'il avait également fini leur repas elle leurs proposa de reprendre la route. Gimli qui avait sorti sa pipe demanda encore quelques minutes pour se détendre. Pour toute réponse l'humaine repartit se poser sur son rocher quand le nain l'interpella. Il lui demanda de se joindre à eux afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Après un instant d'hésitation elle revint sur ses pas et s'assit en tailleur près du barbu :

\- Soyez bref messire nain. Nous perdons du temps.

Gimli pris une grande bouffé de sa pipe et souffla :

\- Nous nous sommes présentés, mais nous ne savons rien de vous.

\- C'est vous qui avez demandé mon aide.

Legolas prit la parole d'un ton plus agacé que neutre :

\- Certes, mais la moindre des politesses lorsque l'on voyage avec des étrangers qui eux ont l'amabilité de se montrer sociable est de l'être aussi un minimum.

\- Bien, que voulez-vous savoir.

\- Votre nom ainsi que nous dire ce que vous cherchiez plus tôt serait un début.

\- Pour mon nom, disons que c'est Chandra. De toute façon si je vous le disais en entier vous n'arriveriez ni à vous en souvenir ni à le prononcer. Quant à ce que je cherchais cela ne vous regarde en rien.

Gimli reprit la conversation :

\- Et d'où venez-vous Chandra ?

\- Mon village était à l'extrême nord-est du pays.

\- Etait ?

\- Il fut détruit ainsi que toute ma famille.

Intrigué le nain se risqua à pousser plus loin sa curiosité :

\- Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Chandra ne dit rien. Elle regardait les braises lutter pour ne pas mourir. Un silence pesant naquit et commença à rendre mal-à-l'aise les deux compères. Gimli éteignit sa pipe, l'humaine se leva dans la seconde et ouvrit la marche. Après avoir fait un pas elle se figea et lança d'une voix désincarnée.

\- Un monstre est venu.


	3. Have you seen this murderess ?

Bien voilà comme promit le chapitre suivant. Maintenant que je viens de me faire opérer j'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer donc les chapitres devraient se succéder assez régulièrement.

N'hésiter pas à me laisser votre opinions franche cela m'aide beaucoup.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'aube commença à poindre à l'horizon et trois silhouettes avancèrent à travers la brume matinale. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient à travers les collines sans jamais en voir le bout. Il faut dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous et seul Gimli échangeait parfois quelques mots avec Legolas. Pourtant, ce dernier restait distrait. Quelque chose n'allait pas et bien qu'il fût incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, il le sentait. Tout en étant dans ses réflexions il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le dos de leur guide. Dire qu'elle l'intriguait serait un faible euphémisme, car il est vrai qu'elle parlait peu et qu'avec sa longue cape brune ainsi que son masque qui lui couvre la moitié de son visage il ne percevait pas grand-chose d'elle. Et puis elle était une humaine bien différente de tous ceux qu'il à pu un jour côtoyer. Tout d'abord le faite qu'elle semble posséder une très grande endurance, en effet depuis leur halte près de la rivière pour se restaurer ils ne se sont arrêter qu'une fois et encore c'était du fait de Gimli et d'une envie pressente. Ensuite c'était son insolence lorsqu'il essayait de lui parlait qui le poussait dans ses limites. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était comme cela avec lui, toujours à lui donner ce surnom ridicule. Enfin il s'interrogea beaucoup sur son passé. Elle était plutôt évasive quant à celui-ci. Cependant, et bien que cela le frustrât, il mettait cela sur le faite qu'après tout, ils ne sont que des étrangers en ces terres. Oui, Legolas était plutôt songeur et ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux endroits où il posait les pieds, si bien que lorsque Chandra s'arrêta net sans prévenir il risqua de la percuter. Agacé mais quelque peu gêné il allait s'excuser platement lorsque l'humaine le saisit par la nuque et le força à se mettre à terre, lui mettant la main devant la bouche. Gimli les rejoignit et elle leur intima de faire silence. Un peu plus loin en contrebas un spectacle sidéra les deux mâles. Un groupe de deux hommes armés voyageait avec deux orques. Un spectacle bien peu ordinaire pour eux. Devant leur mine incrédule Chandra murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe chez vous mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans le Rhûn maintenant. Ce spectacle est courant en dehors des grandes villes.

Elle s'accroupit silencieusement tel un prédateur attendant le bon moment avant de bondir sur sa proie :

\- Vous devriez m'attendre ici.

Legolas la regarda d'un air interrogatif. Dégainant son poignard de sa cuisse elle s'élança sans un bruit. En quelques enjambées elle atteignit le groupe d'hommes, profitant de leur surprise elle trancha la gorge du premier d'un coup vif. Lançant le corps sanguinolent sur l'un des archées orque afin de le déstabiliser, elle se précipita vers le second, lui sauta sur les épaules, lui saisit la tête à deux mains et lui brisa la nuque dans un bruit sourd. Le corps tomba lourdement. Une flèche passa non loin de sa joue et se planta dans le crâne d'un homme immense. L'humaine se retourna et vit Legolas baisser son arc et esquisser un sourire mutin. Elle se tourna vers le dernier orque. Voyant qu'il allait s'enfuir elle décrocha son fouet de sa ceinture, le fit claquer et saisit le fuyard par la gorge. Elle le traîna dans sa direction. L'ignoble créature se tordait dans tous les sens, tentant de dégager un peu d'espace pour respirer. Une fois la bête hissée à la hauteur de ses pieds elle le regarda un bref instant avant de lever la jambe et de lui écraser d'un coup violent le crâne. Celui-ci explosa sous l'impact. Chandra libéra le cadavre de l'emprise de son fouet qu'elle rangea. S'agenouillant elle commença à fouiller le corps gisant à ses pieds. Après quelques instants elle se releva visiblement déçu et se dirigea vers l'autre orque afin de l'examiner. Legolas et Gimli s'approchèrent d'elle, visiblement étonnés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils ne dirent rien quand elle se releva et grogna faiblement. Ils ne dirent rien non plus lorsqu'elle sortit son poignard et coupa la langue des deux hommes avant de ranger ces dernières dans une bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Se retournant vers eux elle vit leur visage plein d'interrogation :

\- Quoi? Vous en faites une tête.

\- Voilà un spectacle pour le moins déconcertant. Pourquoi gardez-vous ceci ?

Legolas désigna sa sacoche contenant les langues. Chandra répondit sèchement :

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Et où avez-vous apprit à vous battre comme cela ? Jamais je n'ai vu de dame se jeter ainsi au combat.

\- C'est une histoire encore plus longue messire nain.

Cette fois encore elle était bien plus courtoise et chaleureuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'adresser à Gimli qu'à son homologue elfique. Legolas ne releva pas, las. Ils allèrent reprendre la route lorsque que celui-ci se figea un court instant. Le croassement des corbeaux qui commencèrent à se délecter des cadavres lui rappela son sentiment d'avoir été épié pendant plusieurs jours, pourtant, il ne ressentait plus cette sensation désagréable. Il trouvait cela d'autant plus étrange que cela coïncidait avec la rencontre fortuite de cette fille et plus il réfléchissait plus il en venait à douté du hasard de cette rencontre. Il regardait le dos de l'humaine. Elle semblait imperturbable, marchant d'un pas sûr. Sentant qu'on l'observait avec insistance depuis plusieurs heures elle s'arrêta en soupirant, se retourna et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les deux orbes bleus du prince. Voyant qu'il continuait à soutenir son regard elle plissant les yeux avec malice et elle lança d'une voix pleine de dédain :

\- Notre princesse aurait-elle un souci ?

Legolas tiqua, par les Valar ce qu'il pouvait la détester quand elle l'appelait comme cela. Essayant de garder son calme il répondit d'une voix neutre :

\- Je me faisais simplement la remarque que contrairement à nos premiers jours sur ce territoire je ne me sentais plus guère épié. Le corbeau qui semblait nous suivre c'est sans doute lassé, ou bien il est plus proche que ce que l'on pense.

À ses mots il fixa l'humaine. Pendant une fraction de seconde il crut percevoir en elle de l'étonnement ainsi qu'une légère gêne. Chandra leva les yeux vers l'horizon, observant le soleil disparaitre. Elle se tourna vers Gimli rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec Legolas, dépassa les deux compagnons elle s'allongea sur le sol et s'emmitoufla dans sa cape :

\- On se posera ici pour la nuit. Vous prenez le premier tour de garde

.Legolas regarda l'horizon :

\- Pour la nuit ? Je croyais que nous ne devions pas nous arrêter plus d'une heure.

\- Nous avançons bien. Demain soir nous serons à l'auberge.

\- Justement plus vite nous partirons plus vite nous arriverons.

L'humaine ne lui répondit pas. Legolas savait pertinemment qu'elle ne dormait pas cependant il préféra ne pas argumenter d'avantage. Lui et Gimli s'installèrent à proximité et allumèrent un feu. Ils mangèrent les quelques rations qu'il leur restait tout en se disant qu'une fois arrivé à l'auberge ils devraient alors faire le plein de provisions. Legolas fut le premier à effectuer son tour de garde. Le temps passa lentement dans la prairie, le silence régnait quelque fois entrecoupé par les ronflements du nain. Au bout de 3H Legolas réveilla son ami et s'allongea à son tour. Gimli s'assit près du feu et alluma sa pipe. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque l'humaine se redressa de sa couche. Elle s'étira un moment avant de se lever afin de rejoindre le nain :

\- Je viens de prendre mon tour vous pouvez retourner vous coucher ma dame.

\- J'ai assez dormi. Et je ne suis pas une dame.

\- Ah non ? Alors qu'êtes-vous ?

\- Une vagabonde. Rien de plus. Dites-moi, la nuit dernière je ne pu m'empêcher de vous entendre. Vous parliez de lieu que vous aimeriez voir avec votre ami. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu ici ?

\- Oui, nous avons décidé de découvrir les moindres recoins de cette terre avant le grand départ.

\- Un départ vers où ?

\- Vers les terres immortelles des elfes. Oui, nous avons décidé de découvrir les moindres recoins de cette terre avant le grand départ.

\- Hum. Un territoire uniquement peuplé d'oreilles pointues, j'en frémis d'horreur rien qu'à l'imaginer.

\- Vous ne les portés pas dans votre cœur on dirait. Pourquoi cela ?

\- Les elfes sont de nature arrogante et n'ont que peu de considération pour les races mortelles de plus leurs divinités sont des fléaux qu'il faudrait éradiquer.

\- Allons Chandra vous ne le pensez pas sérieusement. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, mais leurs dieux sont bons.

Chandra fixa les flammes dansées devant elle. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit en soufflant :

\- Croyez-moi messire nain, j'ai plus de raison que quiconque de les haïr.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Derrière eux, Legolas, qui somnolait doucement écoutait attentivement leur discussion. Il finit par s'endormir après avoir aperçu son compagnon retourner à sa couche. L'aube arriva calmement. Les timides rayons du soleil essayaient en vain de percer la brume matinale. Chandra était toujours assise à la même place, remuant de temps en temps les quelques braises. Elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle. Legolas venait de se lever et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune humaine. Il la regarda un moment triturer les braises :

\- Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous avant que Gimli n'émerge. J'aimerais en profiter pour discuter avec vous. Apprendre à mieux vous connaître.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous connaitre.

Comme une flèche en plein cœur son ton sec transperça Legolas. Avant qu'il ne pu répliquer quoi que se soit elle se leva et se dirigea vers le nain :

\- Et je n'ai pas plus envie de vous parler.

Elle plia ses genoux et secoua doucement le nain du bout des doigts. Pendant que Gimli se grattait la barbe en ronchonnant, elle partit sans rien dire de plus. Resté seul près du feu le prince ruminait sa colère. Le nain rejoignit son compagnon :

\- À votre tête, mon ami, je devine une autre dispute.

\- Elle est d'une grossièreté. Les gens de l'Est ne savent vraiment pas se tenir.

\- Elle est rustre, c'est vrai. Mais nous sommes des étrangers à ses yeux.

\- Moi plus que vous visiblement. Hier soir elle était bien loquace en votre seule compagnie.

\- Alors vous nous avez entendus.

Legolas ne dit rien, il se releva doucement et éteignit les dernières braises. Chandra revint vers eux, ils reprirent la route dans un silence absolu. Après plusieurs heures de marche ils se rapprochèrent d'une route pavée. L'humaine sonda un instant l'horizon :

\- Rester sur vos gardes. Les routes attirent parfois plus que de simple marchand ou voyageur.  
L'elfe ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une remarque d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Nous en avons vu d'autres. Ce n'est qu'une route de campagne.

\- Vous m'en direz tant.

Legolas s'arrêta soudainement. Quelque chose au loin avait attiré son regard. Il plissa les yeux. Gimli se rapprocha de lui et se mit lui aussi à fixer un point invisible :

\- Vous voyez quelque chose ?

\- Des cavaliers. Ils viennent dans notre direction.

Chandra se figea un instant. Elle se retourna vers Legolas :

\- Quel genre de cavalier ?

\- Sept cavaliers. Que des hommes. Ils sont armés, mais ne portent que des armures légères.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont le visage peint ?

Legolas fut surpris du ton légèrement inquiet que venait de prendre la voix de l'humaine. Il la sentait tendue près de lui, son souffle devenait irrégulier. Après un court moment il acquiesça. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui avait posé cela, mais sa réponse semblait la perturber d'avantage. Voyant les cavaliers se rapprocher elle se retourna et reprit la marche d'un pas rapide. S'éloignant du sentier à grandes enjambées et ordonna aux deux compagnons de suivre le chemin calmement sans se retourner et sans rien divulguer sur elle et qu'elle les retrouvera plus loin. Elle se mit alors à courir vers un bois dans lequel elle s'engouffra. Legolas et Gimli se figèrent un instant, observant le bois un court moment ils finirent par reprendre leur route. Au bout de quelques pas ils croisèrent le groupe de cavalier. Les voyants se diriger dans leur direction ils se préparèrent à une lutte éventuelle. Un cavalier prit la tête du groupe et s'approcha seul. Il avait l'air grand malgré qu'il soit à cheval, large d'épaule, le teint foncé et peinturluré de rouge, le haut du crâne dissimulé derrière un turban dont les pans masquaient son cou. Son armure était légère et ne se composait que d'une brigandine de cuir ainsi que de deux canons d'avant-bras. Legolas distinguait dans son dos une grande et étrange épée à la lame courbe qui sembla lourde et encombrante. En se penchant légèrement sur le côté, il vit que les six autres cavaliers arboraient la même tenue. L'homme arrêta son cheval et toisa un instant les deux étrangers :

\- Que font un nain et un elfe sur la route menant à Vielle-Tombe ?

Sa voix était grave.

\- Nous allons quérir des chevaux.

Legolas avait choisi soigneusement chaque mot. Toujours prudent il décida de dévoiler une part de vérité afin d'être plus crédible :

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici cela se remarque. Sur votre route vous n'auriez pas croisé une femme voyageant seul ? Assez petite, le teint pale, des habits sombres.

L'elfe nia d'un regard. L'homme semblait ne pas être convaincu par sa réponse et lorsque les autres cavaliers se rapprochèrent Gimli empoigna plus fermement sa hache. L'ambiance était tendue cependant l'homme repris sa route suivit par les autres cavaliers. Les voyants s'éloigner Legolas se tourna vers eux :

\- Pourquoi recherchez-vous cette femme ?

Les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et sans se retourner l'un d'entre eux lança un papier jauni à terre. Puis ils repartirent au grand galop. Le prince se saisit du papier et l'examina. Devant son air pâle Gimli, curieux, s'approcha :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un avis de recherche concernant Chandra.

\- Par ma barbe. Que peuvent-ils bien lui vouloir. Elle est recherchée pour quoi ?

Legolas lui tendit le parchemin et reprit la route :

\- Pour meurtre.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera: "So much alcohol". Et oui il y aura de la barbe, des cicatrices, de la bière, des catins et du smex... enfin peut être pas le sexe mais en tout cas il y aura du contact physique. MUAHAHAHAHA.

J'aimerais savoir ce que cela vous inspire, voir si vous arriveriez à deviner les prochains événements.

Sur ce je vous laisse et vous dit à très bientôt.


	4. So much alcohol

FaenaFiliana Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que j'essaye de ne pas faire l'histoire classique de la fille qui arrive, est super forte, super belle, super intelligente et fait des pets fraicheur citron. Bref, je propose une histoire que j'espère intéressante et de toute façon tant que je ne l'aurai pas écrit en entier elle continuera de tourner dans ma tête. Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Voilà bien des heures que Legolas et Gimli suivaient le chemin de pierre. Ils ne s'étaient plus arrêtés depuis leur rencontre avec les sept cavaliers et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de l'humaine non plus et pour être honnête Legolas s'en souciait peu. Après tout, elle était visiblement traquée pour meurtre et son comportement était vraiment des plus étrange. Cependant, il devait bien se l'avouer que sans elle, ils avaient peu de chance de trouver l'auberge et de ce fait de bonne monture. Legolas jeta un regard en direction de son ami. Depuis leur altercation avec les cavaliers, il n'avait plus dit un mot, lui qui d'ordinaire est toujours enclin à rire et à plaisanter semblait songeur. Nul doute qu'apprendre que l'humaine avec qui ils voyageaient est une meurtrière recherchée l'affecte beaucoup. Legolas sonda le ciel. La nuit se rapprochait et toujours aucune auberge à l'horizon. Il commença à croire que tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps et jamais il n'aurait dû faire confiance aussi aveuglement à une étrangère. Pourtant au détour d'une butte, ils se retrouvèrent face à ce qu'il semblait être un relais pour voyageur. Seul un bâtiment fait de pierre, de bois et de torchis se trouvait là. Il était large et possédait un étage. Les fenêtres étaient petites et peu nombreuses ce qui contrastait d'autant plus avec la porte qui, elle, était gigantesque. Les deux compagnons s'approchèrent de l'endroit désert et entendirent le claquement familier des sabots ainsi que hennissement des chevaux qui semblaient venir de derrière l'auberge. Accroché à une poutre, une pancarte en métal usé où était inscrit « Sang d'argent » se balançait. Legolas soupira de soulagement. C'était bien l'auberge qu'ils recherchaient. Au moins, l'humaine ne leur avait pas menti. Il frappa à la porte. Après quelque instant une, petite trappe en bois s'ouvrit. A travers le grillage du judas ils ne purent distinguer qu'un œil noir et une paupière cousue. Après les avoir examinés un instant l'homme derrière la porte referma la trappe. Gimli lança un regard à Legolas. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser entré. Après que le prince frappa une deuxième fois la trappe s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois :

\- Partez !

L'intonation était dure et grave. Pleine de menace. Alors que la trappe allait se refermer une voix se fit entendre derrière les deux hommes qui les firent se retourner :

\- Laisse-nous entrer le borgne.

Chandra se tenait droite. Sa capuche ainsi que son masque baissés Legolas pouvait enfin mieux la distinguer. Sa cape n'était plus que des lambeaux et ses habits étaient tachés de sang. Elle s'était visiblement battue, son visage était tuméfié et sale. Elle s'approcha en se tenant un côté. La lourde porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et les trois voyageurs s'y engouffrèrent. L'endroit était sombre, unique éclairer par les divers chandeliers fait en corne de chèvre, les fenêtres étaient trop sales pour laisser passer les derniers rayons du soleil. En face de la porte un escalier menait à l'étage. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une énorme fosse remplie de braise, les tables ainsi que les bancs étaient répartis de chaque côté. Enfin au bout de la pièce un bar en bois trônait. Alors que Chandra s'y approchait Legolas et Gimli, qui la suivaient de loin, furent étonnés de ne voir personne. Arrivée devant le comptoir l'humaine se saisit d'une cloche qu'elle secoua. Au bout d'un certain moment, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol et une vielle femme en sortit. Elle marchait d'un pas lent en s'appuyai sur sa canne. Une fois arrivée face aux voyageurs, elle sortit un épais livre relié en cuir qu'elle posa sur le comptoir et ouvrit avant de se saisir d'une vielle plume :

\- Que vous faut-il ? Une chambre ? J'aurai besoin que vous me signez le registre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela grand-mère. On vient voir Jadder.

L'aïeule releva son nez du livre :

\- Ah, c'est toi. Bien.

Chandra fit le tour du comptoir indiqua aux deux hommes de la suivre et se dirigea vers la trappe au sol. Alors qu'elle allait descendre la voix faible de la vielle femme l'arrêta :

\- Un instant. N'aurais-tu rien omis ?

Chandra décrocha sa bourse contenant les langues humaines et lui donna :

\- Ça devrait faire le bonheur de Gilgamesh.

La vielle femme sourit, visiblement satisfaite. Alors que Gimli et Legolas descendirent en premier, il tomba nez à nez avec une femme à la peau foncée et très peu vêtue. Cette dernière retroussa ses fines lèvres, sourit d'un air mutin au prince et s'accrocha à son cou tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Son parfum très épicé lui vint au nez et d'une voix mielleuse, elle susurra à son oreille :

\- Bel éphèbe cela te dirait que je vienne réchauffer ta couche ? Comme tu es mignon cela sera gratuit pour toi.

Legolas se sentit rougir à ce contact. Sentant cette créature se frotter à lui de manière si indécente, il détourna le regard et la repoussa fermement. La prostituée, car cela était son cas, était frustrée qu'on la rejette ainsi. Elle allait retenter un assaut quand elle fut arrêtée par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qui l'a refroidit :

\- Alors Kashmir, on perd la main ?

\- Tient Chandra toujours vivante ? Quelle joie. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

Alors qu'elle passa devant la femme sans un regard cette dernière mit ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lancer d'une voix pleine d'assurance :

\- Si jamais tu vois Belem dit lui que la prochaine fois, il y aille moins fort. Je n'ai pas pu travailler pendant deux jours après notre nuit.

Chandra s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer son chemin sans se retourner. Legolas la sentait passablement énervée, mais ne dit rien. Ils longèrent un couloir avant de passer une nouvelle porte. Chandra se retourna vers les deux hommes :

\- Une dernière chose avant de rentrer. Le taulier est un vrai renard. Si vous lui serez la main vérifiez qu'il ne vous a pas volé un doigt.

Une fois ouverte, ils pouvaient entendre un brouhaha mêlant rire et entrechoquement d'arme. Ils se trouvaient dans une réplique identique de la salle à l'étage à la différence que l'endroit semblait complet. Une trentaine d'hommes plus ou moins vieux buvaient, mangeait voir même se battait dans l'hilarité générale. Une ambiance bonne enfant régnait, parfois une serveuse courtement vêtue passait entre les tables afin de resservir les clients et par la même occasion flirter avec eux. Se faufilant avec difficulté entre les tables, ils se postèrent devant le comptoir :

\- Une table est libre près du mur. Allez-vous asseoir, reposez-vous, commander ce que vous voulez, c'est pour moi. Je vais vous négociez des chevaux.

Les deux compères partir s'asseoir à une table à proximité. Chandra frappa trois petits coups secs sur le bois du bar. Un homme à la barbe sombre et dense arriva. Il était plutôt trapu et n'avait pas un visage gracieux :

\- Chandra. Cela faisait longtemps. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Bonjour Jadder. J'aurais besoin d'un cheval et d'un poney. Il me les faut pour ce soir. Et je les veux robuste.

L'homme se gratta la barbe :

\- Des montures ? Toi qui détestes les chevaux ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour les deux voyageurs assis à côté. Les précédents se sont enfuis.

\- Et depuis quand aide tu les étrangers. Ah, je vois, c'est le blondinet qui t'a tapée dans l'œil. Tu espères en t'attirant ses bonnes grâces que cela te mène droit dans son lit.

Chandra sortit dix pièces d'or de sa bourse et les jeta négligemment sur le bar :

\- Tu parles trop. Voilà qui devrait être suffisant. Je règle également leur consommation.

\- Bien, je te préparerais ça. Au fait, tu devrais mieux surveiller tes voyageurs.

Chandra leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le tenancier pointa son menton vers la table des deux amis. L'humaine se retourna et soupira. Une dizaine d'hommes visiblement sévèrement alcoolisait entouraient la table. En s'approchant, elle comprit que l'animation était en fait Gimli en train de faire un combat de boisson avec un client. Elle se fraya un chemin et s'assit au côté de l'elfe. Face à lui Gimli buvait à grande gorgée une pinte plus grande que son visage sous les encouragements généraux. Une serveuse arriva avec sur son plateau trois minuscules godets d'os finement sculptés dans lequel reposait un liquide blanc et légèrement opaque. Elle les posa sur la table en se dandinant avant de repartir, non sans avoir au préalable fait un clin d'œil aguicheur au prince. Ce dernier prit un verre et observa l'étrange mixture. Il la porta ensuite à son nez et la huma :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cela ne sent rien.

\- Je ne vous conseille pas de le boire si vous n'êtes pas accoutumé aux alcools forts. C'est une boisson typique de la région. On appelle cela « larme de Nazgûl » parce qu'il vous brûle la gorge et vous détruit les terminaisons nerveuses. Chandra prit son godet et le vida d'une traite. Elle le reposa devant elle :

\- Hum. Le fourbe. Il ne l'a pas coupé.

Legolas reposa son godet vide lui aussi sur la table en bois sans plus d'expression au grand étonnement de l'humaine. Gimli voyant un nouveau verre devant lui s'en saisit et avant que Chandra ne puisse lui retirer des mains, il l'avala cul sec. Il écarquilla les yeux et se figea avant de s'écrouler à terre. Alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire avant de repartir à leur table Chandra se redressa, s'appuya sur la table et observait le nain par-dessus cette dernière. Elle commença à s'inquiéter avant d'entendre le nain émettre un ronflement tonitruant. Elle se rassit, soulagée puis fit un signe à la serveuse. Celle-ci revint avec deux pintes qu'elle posa devant eux. L'humaine prit sa chope et fit glisser la seconde vers le prince. Legolas la regarda boire un moment avant de lui-même prendre une gorgée. Il reposa son verre et se tourna vers elle :

\- Vous semblez différente ici.

\- J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Mon père m'emmenait souvent dans les auberges près de notre campement. Il y vendait du gibier que l'on chassait.

Legolas eut presque l'impression d'avoir aperçu un bref sourire. Le silence se fit entre eux. Chacun continuait à boire son verre dans le calme. Une fois qu'ils furent vides Chandra rappela une serveuse qui revint leur en déposer un nouveau. Legolas décida de briser la glace :

\- Les cavaliers vous cherchaient.

L'humaine ne dit rien, continuant à boire:

\- Ils nous ont laissé cela.

Legolas sortit le morceau de parchemin comportant l'avis de recherche et le mit sur la table. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder et finit sa chope d'une traite avant de se lever :

\- Dans son état Gimli ne pourra tenir sur une selle. Je vais vous réservez une chambre. Vous n'aurez qu'à demandé à la vielle femme en remontant.

Elle partit vers le comptoir sans plus d'explication. Là, elle échangea quelques mots avec l'aubergiste avant de disparaître par une porte attenante. Legolas resta seul à table, finissant sa boisson. La salle se vida lentement, certains retournaient à la surface certainement pour profiter des chambres. La vielle dame arriva et aida Gimli à se relever. Elle partit avec lui en direction de l'étage. Legolas se retrouva seul. Après un moment, il se leva et alors qu'il allait se diriger lui aussi vers l'escalier menant à l'étage, il se souvint de l'endroit par lequel Chandra avait disparu. Il s'y dirigea et poussa la porte. Une chaleur étouffante se dégagea de la pièce et une épaisse fumée flottait. La salle était tout en longueur. Des pans de tissus aux teintes rouges et ors étaient accrochés du sol au plafond de façon à faire des tentes individuelles, toutes disposer cote à cote, elle ne laissant qu'un chemin étroit pour y accéder. L'intégralité du sol était couvert de tapis richement brodés. Les tentes ne possédaient pas de porte, seulement des rideaux en perle de bois d'où s'échappèrent la fumée, des rires féminins ainsi que des soupirs de plaisir. Deux femmes couvertes seulement d'un pagne et de bijoux passèrent près de l'elfe et lui firent un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans une tente. Legolas se raidit en comprenant soudainement l'usage de la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se demanda vite ce que Chandra pouvait bien faire dans un tel endroit. Alors qu'il marchait entre les tentes, il entendit une voix familière :

\- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, je ne te reproche rien.

Legolas se dirigea en direction d'une tente et écarta discrètement les perles de bois. L'humaine était bien là en compagnie d'un homme aux courts cheveux bruns. Ils étaient de dos assis sur une pile de coussins et ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. L'homme passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme :

\- Chandra, cela faisait plus de neuf mois que tu n'étais pas venue. Je suis un homme et j'ai des besoins. Maintenant oublie ça et passons du bon temps comme on sait si bien le faire.

À ses mots Legolas vit l'homme posé sa main libre entre les cuisses de l'humaine. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche et lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme gémir, il s'empressa de reculer. Se sentant rougir, il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit un grognement de frustration :

\- Mais enfin Chandra qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Belem. Plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux.

Legolas laissa passer l'homme blond qui venait de sortir. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et s'engouffra dans une tente voisine. Il commença à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

\- Rentrez donc.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, l'elfe écarta le rideau de perle et s'engouffra dans la tente.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Et remercie ceux qui me donnerons leur avis.

Dans le prochain chapitre les choses s'accéléreront, on en saura lègèrement plus sur le passé de Chandra et sur ce qu'elle cherche frénétiquement sur les cadavres d'orques. Alors accrochez-vous à votre slip.

Quand à moi je vais m'atteler à la suite.

Tchuss


	5. Follow me

Bon. Un nouveau chapitre qui explique un peu plus en détail le passée de Chandra. Enfin c'est plutôt un fragment. Le puzzle se construit doucement.

* * *

Legolas se tenait droit devant l'humaine, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle était assise en tailleur et s'appuya le dos sur un tas de coussins. Elle tenait dans sa main un long tuyau avec un embout en nacre. Le tuyau était accroché à un vase en cristal transparent contenant de l'eau et un mélange d'herbe, au-dessus sur un plateau d'argent brûlait un charbon. L'humaine prenait parfois l'embout du tuyau entre ses lèvres avant de prendre une grande aspiration. Une fumée abondante sortait de ses narines, embaumant la pièce étroite. Elle fixa de ses pupilles, rétrécies par l'effet de l'opiacé, l'elfe qui se tenait droit devant elle. Elle lui désigna le sol jonché de tapis et de coussin sur lesquels il s'assit. L'humaine ferma les yeux et mit sa tête en arrière, aspirant quelques fois les vapeurs de l'étrange objet. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa et lui tendit le tuyau :

\- Allez-y.

\- Non merci.

\- Goûtez au moins. Histoire de ne pas mourir idiot.

Après hésitation, le prince se saisit de l'objet et le porta à ses lèvres. Il prit une aspiration plus grande que ce qu'il aurait souhaité et se mit à tousser. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme ci quelqu'un lui saisissait les poumons et tentait de l'étrangler de l'intérieur. L'humaine devant lui éclata de rire :

\- Les elfes peuvent résister à des alcools brûlants, mais pas à l'Arguileh. Amusant.

Se saisissant de nouveau du tuyau, elle le remit en bouche et le tint entre ses dents. Elle prit une cruche posée non loin et lui servit de l'eau dans une coupole en porcelaine qu'il s'empressa de boire :

\- Alors. Que fait un prince elfique dans une fumerie ? M'aurait-il suivi comme un vilain garçon ?  
Le prince rougit et détourna son regard :

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. J'étais juste curieux de savoir ou cette porte menait.

\- Si vous le dites. Et votre ami nain ?

\- Il est monté se reposer.

\- Vous devriez faire de même. Il commence à se faire tard.

L'humaine versa les cendres du charbon qui finissait de se consumer dans un récipient creux, puis elle sortit d'un petit sac brodé un nouveau charbon qu'elle alluma. Elle prit une grande bouffée et expira par le nez, gémissant de plaisir, elle s'allongea sur le côté. Legolas continuait de la fixer :

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous.

Chandra ferma les yeux :

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demain, vous partirez.

\- Vous pourriez nous accompagner.

\- J'avoue ne plus vous comprendre. Vous voudriez d'une meurtrière qui ne vous respecte pas pour guide ?

\- Vous connaissez bien ces terres. De plus, vous nous avez déjà aidées, d'une façon modérée, vous avez notre confiance. Nous souhaitons nous rendre le plus à l'Est. Près des Orocarrni.

\- Les montagnes rouges…

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis née là-bas. C'est un voyage long. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir me supporter aussi longtemps ?

\- Autant que vous pourrez supporter d'avoir un elfe dans les pattes.

Chandra esquissa un sourire à la plaisanterie :

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant j'ai besoin de repos.

Legolas se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, il fut arrêté par une voix douce :

\- Je vous aime bien l'elfe. On verra si ça dure.

Le prince se retourna et lui fit un léger sourire puis s'éclipsa en direction de sa chambre la laissant seule au milieu de ses vapeurs toxiques. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les deux compères sortirent de l'auberge. Gimli, toujours barbouillé avait du mal à faire un pas devant l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'écurie. Là, un jeune étalon à la robe noir ainsi qu'un poney alezan les attendaient, scellés et prêt à partir. Mais aucun signe de leur jeune guide. Déçu, mais pas surpris, ils enfourchèrent leur monture et reprirent le chemin de pierre en direction de l'Est. Ils discutèrent de la veille, Legolas raconta la discussion qu'il eut avec Chandra et Gimli regretta seulement de ne pas avoir été là, il aurait bien eu envie de goûter à cette étrange pipe que lui décrivait son ami. Alors qu'il marchait depuis de nombreuses heures, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Là, assise sur un rocher, l'humaine toujours encapuchonnée les attendaient. Elle sauta à terre et s'approcha d'eux :

\- Vous êtes finalement venu ?

\- J'ai longuement hésitée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- L'ennui. De plus, je dois me rendre vers l'Est moi aussi.

Legolas examina les parages :

\- Vous n'avez pas de cheval ?

\- Je ne les aime pas. Mon clan n'en utilisait jamais. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin. Allez. Suivez-moi.

Legolas arqua un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Ils reprirent leur route calmement. L'humaine ouvrait la marche et discutait avec Gimli des évènements de la veille. Elle lui conseilla, à l'avenir, de toujours se méfier des produits étranges. Le nain lui demanda si elle lui fera goûter aux charbons ce qu'elle accepta, lui montrant un sac en peau dans son dos, elle lui affirma en avoir pris pour la route. Cependant, elle lui prévint qu'une utilisation trop régulière entraînait à long terme une accoutumance sévère et de graves soucis de santé. Aussitôt, le barbu lui demanda depuis combien de temps elle en consommait. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus et que cette perte de mémoire partielle était un des effets secondaires irréversibles. Puis Gimli, qui n'était pas encore bien remis s'endormit sur sa selle. L'humaine prit les rênes et guida le poney. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au couché du soleil. Décidant de faire une halte pour la nuit, ils choisirent les berges d'un lac. Legolas s'occupait des montures pendant que Gimli essaya en vain d'allumer un feu. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il réussit enfin à faire partir quelques braises et pu commencer à cuisiner un repas frugal. Assis autour du feu, ils mangèrent en silence. L'humaine posa son assiette, se leva et s'étira. Regardant les étoiles, elle entendit le nain tousser pour avoir son attention :

\- Que voulez-vous Gimli ?

\- Et bien, je pensais que se serait le bon moment pour s'asseoir ensemble, fumer et apprendre à se connaître. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Si vous insistez.

Chandra s'accroupit et sortie de son sac son matériel. Une fois tout installé, elle mit le charbon dans sa coupole et aspira une grande bouffée. Elle tendit le tuyau au nain :

\- Voilà. Vous aspirez assez fort et souffler la fumée par la bouche pour commencer. Prenez du temps entre chaque aspiration.

Gimli aspira une grande bouffée et toussa :

\- Par les tétons de mes ancêtres. Voilà qui vous met le feu à la gorge.

\- Ne fumez pas tout. Ne soyez pas égoïste.

Chandra sourit et reprit le tuyau des mains du nain. Après une nouvelle quinte de toux, il se reprit :

\- Bien maintenant parlez nous un peu de vous. D'où venez-vous ?

\- Mon clan et moi étions des nomades, nous chassions pour nous nourrir et nous vêtir, parfois, nous vendions notre prise aux auberges que l'on croisait, même si cela était plutôt rare. Nous traversions le pays de long en large, mais quelque fois, il nous arrivait de rester plusieurs mois au même endroit surtout lors de cérémonie ou lorsqu'une des épouses devait accoucher.

\- Vous étiez nombreux dans votre clan ?

\- Nous étions un clan modeste. Il y avait le chef, mon père. En première épouse, il prit, Azba, elle était d'une grande beauté, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'un mariage arrangé. Ensuite, il épousa ma mère, Raghel, dont il était amoureux depuis l'enfance. Sa première épouse était souvent jalouse de l'amour qu'ils se portaient même si mon père la traitait toujours avec respect. Azba tomba vite enceinte et eu, en l'espace de quelque mois d'intervalle, un fils, Eotred, ainsi qu'une fille, Harda. Alors que la couche de ma mère restait stérile Azba se réjouissait d'avoir donné un héritier. Puis après plusieurs années, je suis arrivée, suivi six ans ensuite par ma jeune sœur, Titziri. Mon père nous aimait énormément et m'emmena souvent pister le gibier. Azba suspectait à tort que parce que nous étions les enfants de Raghel il nous préférait au siens. Aussi quand mon père s'engagea et mourut à la guerre Eotred pris le contrôle du clan. Elle mit ma mère en servitude et quelques mois après elle mourut. Sans doute d'épuisement.

Legolas, qui était resté un peu en retrait de la discussion, jeta un regard à l'humaine. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il examinait chacune de ses réactions mais ne distinguait aucunes émotions dans son regard, seulement une profonde lassitude. Il se trouva même à penser que son regard était semblable à celui des elfes las et nostalgiques, ressentant l'appel de la mer. Gimli reprit le tuyau et pris une bouffée :

\- Mais vous. Comment en êtes vous arrivez ici ?

\- On à voulu me forcer à épouser un homme que je n'aimais pas. Je me suis enfuit et par un concours de circonstance je me suis retrouvée à errer sur les routes.

\- Cela à du être difficile. Vous nous aviez dit que votre clan fut tué par un monstre. Mais qu'est-il advenu de votre sœur ? Est-elle décédée elle aussi.

\- Non elle survécut.

L'humaine marqua un temps :

\- Mais cela c'est passée il y a longtemps. Elle est morte depuis.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid. Voulant changer de sujets Gimli commença à lui raconter leur dernière aventure. La découverte de l'anneau, l'embuscade de la Moria, les combats du gouffre de Helm, la victoire des Hobbits sur Sauron ainsi que le couronnement de leur ami. Chandra réfléchit un instant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Hobbit ?

Gimli faillit s'étouffer, Legolas regarda l'humaine avec un étonnement certain :

\- Comment ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de Hobbit ? Ils font la taille d'un enfant, sont toujours pieds nus et ont une affection certaine pour la nourriture.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais rencontré ce genre de demi-homme. En fait depuis cette fameuse guerre de l'anneau, comme vous l'appelez, les seules créatures que l'on rencontre par ici sont des Hommes, des orques et quelques fois des nains. Même si une fois sortie des grandes villes, il est difficile d'en croiser. Quant aux Elfes, ils ont pratiquement tous disparues de ce coté-ci du continent.

À ces mots, elle tourna son visage en direction du prince et soutint son regard. Puis se retournant vers Gimli, elle reprit un visage empli de malice :

\- Enfin, vu ce que vous me racontez là tout cela est dû à l'évasion de ce Gollum. Les prisons elfiques ont l'air d'être un vrai gruyère.

Le nain rit de bon cœur, et même Legolas se surprit à esquisser un faible sourire. L'humaine jeta le cadavre du charbon, se leva et s'étira. Elle observa les étoiles faiblirent et reprit un ton sérieux :

\- L'aube se lèvera dans quelques heures. Vous devriez en profiter pour dormir un peu. N'est-ce pas Gimli ?

\- Hum. Et bien un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus.

Le nain s'allongea et tourna le dos au feu de camp. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que ses ronflements ne viennent troubler le silence ambiant. Le prince se leva lui aussi et vint se mettre au côté de l'humaine. Il engagea la conversation d'une voix neutre :

\- Pour une humaine, vous ne dormez pas beaucoup.

\- Qui vous dit que je suis humaine ?

Le ton employé était beaucoup trop sérieux pour laisser croire à une quelconque plaisanterie :

\- Si vous n'êtes pas humaine alors qu'êtes-vous ? Une sorcière ? Un démon ?

\- Peut-être un peu de chaque.

Cette fois, sa voix était pleine de tristesse. Un blanc s'installa entre les deux êtres. Chandra soupira, s'asseyant, elle fit signe au prince d'en faire de même. Elle sortit d'une poche un avis de recherche semblable à celui laissé à Legolas par les cavaliers et le fixa :

\- Hier, vous m'aviez demandé de vous expliquer ceci. Quelqu'un me recherche et emploie de chasseurs de primes. Il veut se venger de quelque chose que j'ai fait, il a des années. Quelque chose d'horrible.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Chandra prit une grande inspiration et regarda les étoiles, y cherchant du réconfort. Legolas crut un instant percevoir une larme coulée furtivement sur son visage :

\- Je vous ai dit que mon clan à été exterminé par un monstre. Et bien ce monstre, c'était moi.

* * *

C'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère que les découvertes ne vous ont pas trop déçues. Je vais continuer à fournir régulièrement des chapitres même si parfois l'inspiration tarde à venir. Ce qui m'énerve énormément surtout quand je veut écrire sans savoir quoi. Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, j'attend vos conseils et vos impressions.

Enfin j'aimerais savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite. Chandra est-elle vraiment la cause de la disparition de son clan? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait? Quel est le rapport avec l'homme qui la recherche? Legolas laissera t-il une meurtrière les guidés d'avantage?

Vous en saurez plus dans quelques temps. Je vous souhaite bonne nuitée et vous dit à la prochaine.


	6. A song for your soul

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. L'histoire de Chandra est révélée et une nouveauté y apparaît: une chanson sous forme de comptine. Cela reviendra quelque fois, quand une chanson m'inspire et colle à une situation je l'intégrerais à mon histoire.

Bonne lecteur.

* * *

Huit jours. Cela faisait huit jours déjà que l'ambiance était au bord de l'explosion. Gimli le sentait, entre Legolas et leur guide quelque chose n'allait plus. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'était endormi, il y a de cela trois jours, tout allait bien entre eux. Et puis dès les premières lueurs du jour, il vit la tension entre eux et le malaise ambiant. Il avait tenté pendant toute la journée de savoir le pourquoi du comment en vain. Puis le soir, alors que Chandra s'était éclipsé Legolas lui raconta la discussion qu'ils eurent une fois qu'il fut couché. Bien effaré par ce qu'il entendait, il posa mille questions à son ami afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire. Legolas ne put rien lui dire. Lorsque l'humaine lui avait avoué être la cause de la destruction de son clan, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était simplement levé en fronçant les sourcils et sans un regard, il était parti s'allonger près du feu. Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus adressé ni la parole ni même un regard. L'humaine marchait loin devant alors que le prince restait avec son ami à l'arrière. Huit jours qu'ils marchaient en faisant simplement de courtes pauses, principalement pour reposer les chevaux. De la neige commençait à paraitre en abondance dans la plaine et le terrain devenais plus rocailleux. Signe qu'ils s'approchaient d'une montagne l'air se raréfiais. Alors qu'ils s'enfoncèrent plus en avant un vent violent se leva, freinant leur ascension. Avançant péniblement, ils durent se résoudre à attendre que la tempête ne passe. Avançant péniblement, ils durent se résoudre à attendre que la tempête ne passe. Legolas et Gimli posèrent pied à terre et dessellèrent leur monture avant de les conduire au fond de la grotte. Chandra alluma un feu et s'accroupit devant, elle mit un peu de neige dans un pot de terre cuire, elle la fit bouillir. Ouvrant son sac l'humaine en sortit deux baguettes ainsi que trois petites boites en bois. Elle versa le contenu blanchâtre de la première boite dans l'eau chaude et remua avec ses baguettes. Elle finit par façonner six petites boules avec la pâte. Elle ouvrit la seconde boite, une forte odeur de thé vert s'y dégagea, elle mélangea une la totalité de la pâte avec la poudre verte. Elle finit par façonner six petites boules avec la pâte. Elle remit de l'eau à ébullition et y plongea les boulettes. Elle attendit un instant avant que ces derniers ne remontent à la surface, elle prit ses baguettes et s'en saisit une à une avec agilité, enfin, elle recouvrit de neige un instant avant de les enfourcher par trois sur chacune de ses baguettes. Elle les rangea ensuite avec minutie dans la première boite. Legolas et Gimli s'assirent autour du feu et la regardait faire en silence. Une fois qu'elle ferma son sac son regard croisa celui inquisiteur de l'elfe. Essayant de garder une voix neutre, elle brisa le silence :

\- Qu'avez-vous à me regarder comme cela.

Après un froncement de sourcil, l'elfe lui répondit d'un ton morne :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

Devant l'air renfrogné du prince, elle capitula :

\- Ce sont des Dango. C'est une recette traditionnelle à base de pâte de riz, d'eau et de thé vert. Titziri en raffolait. Elle en mangeait parfois jusqu'à tomber malade. Demain, nous passerons devant sa stèle. C'est une offrande que je lui fais à chaque année.

Un silence gênant régnait. Legolas et Gimli étaient étonnés de savoir que malgré son acte, elle vint chaque année faire une offrande à la mémoire de sa jeune sœur. Devant leur silence, elle s'allongea et leur tourna le dos, bien décidé à dormir, elle fut cependant interrompue par Legolas :

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous expliquer les raisons de votre geste.

L'humaine ne bougea pas :

\- Vous ne m'adressez plus la parole pendant des jours et c'est maintenant que vous posez des questions ?

\- Nous voulons comprendre. Vous avez tué tous les membres de votre clan et pourtant vous allez sur la tombe de votre sœur y faire une offrande.

Chandra se redressa en soupirant. Elle sortit de son sac un petit flacon transparent. Legolas reconnut la boisson qu'ils avaient goûtée dans l'auberge. Elle l'ouvrit et le bu d'une traite, histoire de se donner un semblant de courage :

\- Bien. Je vais tout vous raconter. Après la mort de mon père Eotred devint le chef de notre clan. Afin d'accroitre son influence il donna sa sœur Harda à un puissant chef voisin, Tarsh. Tarsh était un combattant hors pair, il aimait plus que tout le gout du sang, l'alcool et les femmes, surtout lorsqu'elles sont jeunes et jolies. Lorsque Harda l'épousa il avait déjà eu de nombreuses épouses, dont la sœur de ma mère, Tekmi, morte en couches. Elle lui avait donné un fils, Méafor, qui ressemblait en tout point à son père. Cependant il ne lui restait plus qu'une épouse, Varaag, elle mit au monde une fille Rumiss ainsi qu'un fils Zaël mais elle vieillissait et pour cela Tarsh la délaissait. Nos deux clans se sont retrouvés pour la cérémonie de mariage et comme le voulait la coutume la fille suivante dans l'ordre de mariage se devait de chanter une prière pour garantir la fertilité de l'épouse. Pendant ma prestation, Tarsh me fixait inlassablement me rendant mal à l'aise. Je me suis empressée, à la fin de la prière à m'éloigner de lui et de son regard le plus possible. Je me suis retrouvée seule sur les berges d'une rivière. C'est là que son second fils me retrouva. Zaël était gentil, doux. On passa le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaitre jusqu'à ce que l'évidence nous frappe. Nous nous aimions et au lever du jour nous nous fit le serment de nous unir. Après deux jours de festivité notre clan allait reprendre la route. J'appris par hasard qu'Azba et son fils prévoyaient de me donner à Tarsh le jour même en échange de sa fille Rumiss qu'il promettait à Eotred. J'ai prévenu Zaël et nous nous sommes enfuis avec quelques provisions en direction du Sud. On ne restait jamais trop longtemps à la même place et nous traversions souvent des points d'eau pour brouiller nos traces. On chassait pour manger, notre vie était dure mais on était heureux.

Chandra sortit son arguileh et prit une grande bouffée. Elle se détendit presque instantanément. Ses pupilles rétrécirent sous l'opiacé :

\- Bien sûr, cela ne devait durer qu'un temps et alors qu'un matin, je découvris ma grossesse avec joie mon amant était partit chasser seul. Il revint plus tard que d'habitude et cela aurait dû me mettre en garde. Après avoir fait l'amour d'une façon plus que passionnée, j'eus à peine le temps de lui annoncer ma grossesse qu'Eotred et Méafor pénétrèrent dans notre tente et m'en firent sortir en m'empoignant par les cheveux. Zaël ne faisait rien. Il m'avait trahie. Pour une promesse de son père de lui rendre sa place confortable au sein de son clan, il me livra à lui. Il détourna les yeux sous mes cris et mes supplications. Eotred m'asséna un coup-de-poing dans le ventre pour que j'arrête de me débattre et je sentis le sang couler le long de mes jambes. J'avais perdu mon enfant. Zaël tenta alors de me calmer alors que je me tordais de douleur en me tenant le ventre. En de telle circonstance, ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais dans la nature humaine prend le dessus. Et sans réfléchir, je me suis saisie de sa dague de sa ceinture et lui ai planté dans la gorge. Alors que mes assaillants tentaient de le sauver d'une mort certaine, j'en aie profité pour m'enfuir. J'étais nue et je ne savais pas où aller, mais j'ai couru sans plus y réfléchir. J'ai fini par trouver refuge dans une grotte comme celle-ci. Pendant neuf jours, je pleurais la perte de mon enfant et maudissais mon amant pour sa trahison. Pendant neuf nuits, je priais et invoquai les dieux. Répétant inlassablement la même requête.

Chandra s'arrêta dans sa tirade. Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint de sa douleur. Des mots qu'elle prononçait chaque nuit. Elle se les récitait dans sa tête comme une mélodie. Elle se revoyait, à genoux sur le sol rocheux, le corps meurtris, s'adressant au ciel :

\- Je vous en supplie. Entendez-moi, écoutez mes larmes, écoutez-moi bien, je réclame justice à corps et à cri, écoutez le chagrin qui à envahi mon cœur ! Venger moi et mon enfant. Par votre main ou par la mienne faites qu'ils souffrent mille tourments.

Revenant au présent, elle changea le charbon et reprit une grande bouffée avant de continuer son histoire :

\- Mon désespoir finit par attirer un être indéfinissable. Il vint à moi, la puissance sombre du nord, Morgoth. Il me chuchota des mots réconfortants et m'assura qu'il avait le pouvoir de me délivrer de ma souffrance. Il m'offrit le pouvoir de les détruire en échange de quoi je ne devais laisser aucun survivant. Alors je les ai traqués. Un à un et je les ai tués. En commençant par ses femmes, des catins sans honneur. Je leur ai donné une mort rapide, sans souffrances ou presque. Ensuite vint le tour de sa sale progéniture. Je me délectais de leur souffrance, de les voir ramper à mes pieds, me suppliant. Il ne resta plus que lui. Je l'ai gardée pour la fin en le laissant dans l'horrible attente d'une mort prochaine. Je pris plus de plaisir que je n'aurai cru à lui arracher la langue, puis les yeux, avant de lentement faire glisser ma lame de son menton à son nombril. Son agonie fut lente, mon plaisir fut grand. J'ai laissé son corps et celui des siens pourrir. Aucun rite, aucune sépulture. Et puis il ne resta plus qu'elle. Ma sœur Titziri. Ma chère petite sœur, si innocente, si pure. Il lui avait ravi tout cela, il l'avait prise par compensation pour ma fuite. Elle était encore si jeune, elle avait à peine 16ans et il l'avait engrossé. Je devais la tuer, elle et le bâtard qu'elle portait. Je devais le faire. J'aurais pu le faire. Mais je ne pus m'y résoudre, la voire ainsi, recroquevillée sur elle-même à me supplier. Alors je l'ai laissée là-bas et je suis partie. Je sus plus tard qu'elle eut un fils, puis ce fils eu un fils, et celui-ci eut également un fils, je suppose qu'il en fut de même encore et encore. Mon histoire à du leur être contée, car chaque génération me traque, envoyant des mercenaires tout comme les cavaliers que l'on a croisés, cherchant à venger la tribu de leur aïeule. Je devrais peut-être le laisser, me trouver et accepter la mort qu'il me donnera avec joie. Car ce que je pensai être un acte de miséricorde devint ma malédiction. Et comme je ne pus honorer notre pacte, Morgoth, dans sa fureur de me voir si faible me condamna à une vie éternelle sans joie ni peine, sans douleur et sans changement, remplis de vide. J'ai perdu mon humanité dans ma soif de vengeance. J'ai eu la bêtise, dans ma tristesse, de croire à ses belles promesses. J'étais sotte et je le regrette depuis à chaque jour qui se lève.

Elle finit son histoire dans le silence générale. Gimli n'osait plus la regarder. Ressentant la souffrance dans ses paroles, il était gêné. Le prince, lui, regardait l'humaine, essayant de se mettre à sa place. Comprenant sa situation et se désolant pour cette énième victime de Morgoth, il finit par tiquer sur la dernière partie de son récit:

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 22 ans

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

-Trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je sais simplement que j'eus 22 ans en 3441 du second âge.

Chandra profita d'un moment d'effarement de la part des deux amis pour ranger son matériel avant de s'étendre. Décidant de ne plus la déranger d'avantage, ils en firent de même. Après plusieurs heures Legolas ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Repensant sans cesse à l'histoire de l'humaine, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les elfes et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, elle était restée seule pendant tout ce temps. Son esprit était assailli de mille questions. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un sanglot étouffé maladroitement provenant de la jeune femme. Se redressant, il hésita un instant avant qu'un nouveau sanglot ne le fasse réagir. Il se leva sans un bruit et avec agilité, comme seul un elfe peut le faire, il s'allongea près de l'humaine et passa un bras réconfortant sur son flanc afin de la rapprocher. Il pressa son torse contre son dos. Elle se tendit un moment sous le coup de la surprise, mais fini par s'abandonner à ce contact. Ils s'endormir ainsi. Le matin suivant, la tempête s'était levée et lorsque Legolas ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une touffe de cheveux sombre. Ils n'avaient pas changé de position pendant la nuit, à l'exception du corps de l'humaine qui s'était collée plus en arrière à celui du prince. Le bras du prince était toujours en travers d'elle et frôlait, à chacune des respirations de la jeune femme, sa poitrine volumineuse. Sentant cela une bouffée de chaleur le submergea soudainement, il se releva brusquement, bousculant au passage la jeune femme qui s'éveilla. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils rougirent, puis se tournant vers l'entrée de la grotte, ils virent un Gimli tout sourire. Alors que Chandra réunissait ses affaires Legolas et s'approcha de son ami et prépara les chevaux, voyant le regard plein de malice du nain, il décida d'étouffer la conversation dans l'œuf :

\- Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire le nain.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Juste pensé que…

Legolas le coupa sans lui adresser un regard :

\- Vous pensez trop fort.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être timide vous les elfes. Vous manquez d'audace pour un principicule, regardé là. L'humaine n'a pas l'air gênée elle.

Legolas la regarda un bref instant. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Elle rangea simplement ses affaires. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi gênée que lui parce qu'elle a l'habitude de ce genre de promiscuité nocturne de la part des hommes. Cette pensée s'accompagna d'un amer sentiment de jalousie que le prince comme une boule dans la gorge. Il se ressaisit rapidement. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal durant la nuit. Il l'avait simplement réconforté du mieux qu'il pue. Sans compter qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait de son corps. En parlant de son corps, il profita qu'elle fut de dos pour mieux l'observer. De son point de vu d'elfe, elle n'est pas vraiment belle, bien trop petite, à peine 1m60, la poitrine trop généreuse, les hanches trop développées, la taille trop marquée, le teint irrégulier, les cheveux trop courts et le visage trop rond. De son point de vu de mâle, elle était un présent exotique, un cadeau précieux tout en courbes voluptueuses, une peau diaphane et rougissante sous le froid ambiant, des yeux noisette en amande, une bouche pulpeuse et rougissante et des cheveux noirs corbeaux couper en carré plongeant dont la frange rendait à son visage l'illusion des traits de l'enfance. Mais elle a dans les yeux une braise qui semblait se ranimer à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. De son point de vu de mâle, elle était un présent exotique, un cadeau précieux tout en courbes voluptueuses, une peau diaphane et rougissante sous le froid ambiant, des yeux noisette en amande, une bouche pulpeuse et rougissante et des cheveux noirs corbeaux couper en carré plongeant dont la frange rendait à son visage l'illusion des traits de l'enfance. Comment tant d'imperfection pouvait la rendre si attirante. Il s'asséna une gifle mentale :

\- Par les Valar que m'arrive-t-il.

\- Comment ?

Legolas sursauta quand il comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Devant le regard plus qu'insistant de l'humaine, il reprit son calme ainsi qu'une expression neutre. Chandra arqua un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Ils reprirent leurs routes, longeant les pans de la montagne. L'ambiance était bien plus détendue que la veille et Gimli contait à la jeune femme ses faits d'armes. Riant des blagues du nain, elle sentit le regard insistant du prince dans son dos. Elle se retournant et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de l'elfe. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se continuer sa conversation avec Gimli. Legolas esquissa un sourire mutin. Sa décontraction l'amusait. Le soleil atteint son zénith lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une stèle dressée. Les diverses fissures ainsi que la couleur sombre de la sépulture trahissaient son âge. Chandra resta debout devant la pierre, la fixant avec tristesse. L'émotion la submergea, une larme coula le long de sa joue. La sentant sur le point de craquer, Gimli et Legolas décidèrent de l'attendre plus en avant. Ils s'éclipsèrent en silence et se posèrent à quelque pas d'elle de façon à la garder dans leur champ de vision. Après un temps, elle tomba à genou et posa doucement une main sur la tombe, comme une caresse. Elle sortit les sucreries de son sac afin de les poser au pied de la stèle. Les yeux fermés-t-elle commença à chanter d'une voix pleine de nostalgie la comptine que sa sœur aimait tant. Legolas écoutait au loin, le vent portant son chant :

\- "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, la grande famille des dango.

Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, la grande famille des dango.

Il y a le vilain dango grillé et la gentille dango au haricot rouge.

Il y a le dango au sésame et les quatre dango en brochette.

Si tout le monde se réunies, ça fait une famille de cent dango.

Bébé dango est heureux entouré de ses parents,

Pépé dango ferme les yeux attendant le sommeil.

Les dango se prennent la main et forment une grande ronde.

Ils construisent une ville sur la planète dango, là où tout le monde rit.

Les lapins leur font un signe de la main depuis la grande lune.

Elle qui enveloppe tout, les événements heureux comme les tristes."

Elle finit par se relever et après un dernier regard, elle commença à se diriger vers ses compagnons. À peine eu t'elle fait un pas qu'une corde elfique la saisit par le cou la traînant en arrière.

* * *

C'est la fin pour ce chapitre.

La comptine est une traduction libre de la chanson Dango Daikazoku de l'anime Clannad.

J'attend vos conseille et autre remarques, en se moment je suis emplie de doute concernant cette histoire.

Tchüss.


	7. A fucking monster

L'humaine continua de se faire traîner sur plusieurs mètres, la corde autour de son cou lui infligeait une brûlure insoutenable. Essayant en vain de se dégager, elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Elle vit Legolas au loin arriver en courant dans sa direction, s'arrêter avant de décocher une flèche. Cette dernière coupa la corde d'une traite libérant la jeune femme. Suffocante elle finit par se libérer de ses liens et jeta la corde elfique le plus loin possible d'elle, la maudissant, elle se frotta frénétiquement la gorge sentant les cloques commencer à apparaître, signe d'une cicatrice future. Elle toussa encore quand Legolas se mit devant elle, prêt à décocher de nouveau, la protégeant contre ses assaillants qui s'approchaient d'eux. Sept hommes leur faisaient désormais face sur leurs chevaux. Les sept cavaliers qu'ils avaient rencontrés il y'a de cela quelques jours avaient finit par la retrouver. Leur chef s'approcha alors que les autres entouraient le prince et l'humaine, leurs flèches pointées sur eux :

\- Comme on se retrouve. Laisse-nous la fille l'elfe et nous te laisserons partir.

Chandra saisit un pan de la tunique du prince :

\- Legolas, faite ce qu'il vous dit. Ils sont trop nombreux.

\- Il en est hors de du formulaire

Legolas continua de menacer l'homme devant lui. Celui-ci ricana en levant le bras et alors qu'il allait donner l'ordre de décocher, l'humaine se releva en titubant. Elle suffoqua encore et se tenait le bras droit visiblement douloureux :

\- Je me rends.

\- Chandra que faites-vous ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers le mercenaire. Ses cavaliers toujours menaçant ne baissèrent cependant pas leur arc. Devant leur inertie, l'humaine se posta devant l'homme :

\- Vous disiez que vous le laisseriez partir.

L'homme soupira de dédain :

\- J'ai dit qu'il pourra partir. Je n'ai pas précisé en entier.

Alors qu'il empoignait l'humaine par les cheveux et lui nouait les mains à une corde reliée à la selle de son cheval, ses soldats lancèrent l'assaut et décochèrent leur flèche simultanément. Legolas les esquiva sans grandes difficultés mais lorsqu'il voulut visée le chef des mercenaires un des cavaliers lui fit dériver son tir. La flèche vint se planter dans le flanc du cheval. Paniqué, il désarçonnât son cavalier avant de partir au galop. Chandra, toujours attachée, ne pu rien faire pour l'arrêter. Dans sa course effrénée le cheval ne vit que trop tard le gouffre vers lequel il se précipita. Il tenta en vain de se freiner et entraîna l'humaine avec lui dans sa chute mortelle. Legolas qui assista de loin à la scène hurla son nom. Il fut rejoint par Gimli et ensemble ils prirent l'avantage sur les cavaliers. Une fois qu'ils eurent maîtrisé le dernier des mercenaires ils se précipitèrent au bord du gouffre. Ils ne distinguaient rien, pas même le sol, rien que de la brume. Aucun signe de leur guide, mais de toute façon comment aurait-elle put survivre à cette chute ? Alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver une quelconque trace de l'humaine le chef des mercenaires, dernier survivant de ce massacre, se rapprocha en rampant, désireux de se venger d'avoir perdu sa proie. Visant la nuque de l'elfe il allait décocher une ultime flèche lorsqu'un corbeau émana du ravin, plana en sa direction et lui creva les yeux. Les deux compagnons se retournèrent dans sa direction et alors que l'homme se tordait misérablement dans la neige, tenant son visage et hurlait de douleur, le corbeau se posa dans la poudreuse. Il se mit à grandir et se métamorphosa lentement, devant leurs yeux écarquillés, en une jeune femme. Alors que les dernières plumes se rétractèrent à l'intérieur de son épiderme l'humaine se tenait à genoux et tentait de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Legolas s'approcha d'elle prudemment :

\- Chandra ? C'est bien vous ?

La jeune femme redressa son visage et planta son regard dans celui du prince. Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un iris brun foncé. Peu à peu ils se rétrécirent et redevint une pupille laissant paraître leur couleur noisette d'origine. Elle se releva, chancelante, et s'approcha des deux compères. Gimli fut le premier à sortir de son état catatonique:

\- Comment avez-vous fait cela ? Quel est ce prodige ?

\- Ce prodige comme vous dites, est le « don » de Morgoth.

Legolas sortit lui aussi de sa stupeur :

\- C'est de la magie noire.

L'humaine ne dit rien et détournait les yeux. En voyant le regard que lui portaient les deux hommes elle se sentait honteuse. Maintenant ils allaient comprendre véritablement ce qu'elle était, ils pouvaient désormais admirer le monstre en elle sans aucun filtre. Celui qui est condamné à ne subir aucun changement, qui est las de tout, allant jusqu'au tréfonds de la débauche afin de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sensation. Ce monstre qui cache la laideur de son âme viciée derrière un visage humain. Elle était décidée à les quitter lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras et la retint fermement :

\- Lâchez-moi. Legolas, je vois votre regard et je sais ce qu'il signifie. Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis.

\- Qui vous le demande ?

Chandra écarquilla les yeux et se retourna. L'elfe n'avait plus les yeux remplis de peur et de question, Il posa sa main comme une caresse sur son visage et lui remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille :

\- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes juste différente.

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle se tourna simplement vers le cavalier aux yeux crevés. Il avait finit par succomber mais l'humaine savait que cela ne se terminerait pas là. D'autres allaient venir pour elle. Alors elle soupira :

\- Je ne peux me résoudre à vous mettre en danger. D'autres comme eux viendront, peut-être plus nombreuse, peut-être mieux armée. Ils commencent à apprendre de mes points faibles.

\- Alors venez avec nous. Si vous restez en mouvement ils auront plus de difficulté à vous retrouver.

\- Et après quoi ? Votre plan était de retourner dans votre royaume n'est-ce pas.

\- Vous pourriez nous y accompagner. Nous vous ferons visiter les terres de l'ouest. Avec un territoire aussi vaste ces hommes ne seront plus où chercher.

\- Traverser la frontière. Cela serait une première.

\- Réfléchissez-y tout de même.

Le prince et son ami retrouvèrent leurs montures et les enfourchèrent. Ils regardèrent l'humaine couper d'un coup sec la langue de chacun de ses assaillants, ne comprenant toujours pas cet étrange rituel ils l'interrogèrent du regard :

\- La langue humaine est quelque chose de très prisée chez les alchimistes et autres apothicaires de la région. Une fois séchée elle possède de nombreuses propriétés curatives. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit.

Ils reprirent leur route. Le silence était pesant, l'elfe et le nain brûlaient de poser mille questions à leur guide sur sa transformation en corbeau mais ne savaient guère comment aborder le sujet sans que cela ne soit trop indiscret. Souriant de les voir ainsi se torturer elle mit un terme à leur trouble en les autorisant à lui poser toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient, Gimli ne se fit pas prié plus longtemps et débuta son interrogatoire :

Haut du formulaire

\- Vous pouvez prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle créature.

\- Oui. Enfin pas immédiatement. Je dois d'abord l'observer. Apprendre d'elle comment bouger, comment sentir, comment penser. Pour avoir son extérieur il faut que je comprenne comment est son intérieur. Ensuite, je deviens lui. J'aime être un corbeau et pouvoir voler en toute liberté, devenir louve et courir dans la forêt ou encore errer dans l'ombre sous forme féline, même si la transformation est toujours douloureuse, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

\- Vous est-il possible de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne ?

\- Quelle étrange question messire naine. Je n'y avais même jamais songé. Voyons. Je n'apprends rien en étudiant un autre être humain, je suis déjà semblable à lui, à quelques détails près. Donc non, mon enveloppe charnelle humaine est la seule que je possède. Il en va de même pour les autres races humanoïdes. Sans compter que si je devais prendre l'apparence d'un elfe ou même d'une naine cela serait toujours moi, mais sous une autre race. Je ne peux substituer l'apparence de personne si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

\- Loin de moi cette idée mais je dois avouer que vous feriez une naine d'une grande désirabilité. Belle et forte.

Chandra rougit faiblement à ce compliment. Elle remarqua que l'elfe fixait son compagnon avec une lueur sombre dans les yeux. Elle se mit à sourire en s'imaginant qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'une quelconque marque de jalousie s'il n'était pas aussi peu à l'aise avec les relations charnelles:

-Et surtout la barbe vous irait à merveille.

Bas du formulaire

Le visage de l'humaine se décomposa subitement en entendant les derniers mots du nain. Celui du prince s'illumina et il ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Ils continuèrent leur route dans cette ambiance bon enfant. Gimli monopolisait une grande partie de la discussion, racontant avec enthousiasme sa jeunesse ainsi que la participation de son père à la reconquête d'Erebor. Chandra l'écouta attentivement mais lorsque le nain se mit à décrire le dragon comme son père le lui avait décrit elle ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer. Gimli remarqua son désappointement :

\- Vous semblez contrariée. Aurais-je dit quelque chose ?

\- Il n'en est rien. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir eu la chance de rencontrer une telle créature.

\- Barbe la barbe de mes aïeux avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ? De tel monstre ne mérite qu'une chose : le trépas.

L'humaine s'arrêta, fixant le sol :

-C'est ce que vous auriez dit de moi en d'autre circonstance.

Sa voix n'était pas tremblante. Elle n'était ni triste ni même en colère, elle était simplement réaliste. Elle savait pertinemment que les gens la percevaient ainsi, sombre, macabre, malsaine peut être. Ils n'étaient jamais totalement à l'aise avec elle depuis sa transformation et cela sans même en connaitre précisément la raison. Mais après sa furie vengeresse elle savait qu'elle empestait la mort ainsi elle était toujours compréhensive de la gêne qu'elle occasionnait. Aussi elle se ressaisit, le voyage allait durer encore quelques jours autant les rendre aussi agréables que possibles. Elle inspira un grand coup et feint léger sourire avant de retourner au-devant de leur compagnie :

-Quoi qu'il en soit le soleil ne va pas tarder à décliner et vos montures peinent à se mouvoir dans la neige, nous devrions chercher un endroit où passer la nuit. Il me semble qu'un peu plus bas il y a un petit village d'une vingtaine d'occupant. C'est plus un ensemble de fermes, ils nous accueilleront pour la nuit contre quelques pièces.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un calme religieux. Gimli était toujours mal à l'aise de sa réflexion et souhaitant se faire oublier il resta en retraite de l'humaine. Legolas se mit aux côtés de cette dernière et décida d'engager la conversation :

-Chandra puis-je vous demander une chose ?

-Je vous écoute Princesse.

-Ne m'appelez pas princesse. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez des rêves, des buts dans votre vie.

-Non.

-Vous n'avez même pas pris un instant pour réfléchir.

-Parce que je n'aie pas à y réfléchir simplement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie de toute façon. Je fais des petits boulots à droite à gauche histoire de me faire un peu d'argent mais ça s'arrête là.

-Et avant ?

-Barde. J'aurais aimé devenir barde. Explorer le monde, visiter les villes, rencontrer de nouvelle personne et chanter pour les distraire, leur faire un peu oublier leurs problèmes, partager leurs joies et tromper leurs tristesses. Les soulager.

-C'est une noble pensée.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ?!

-Oui vous. Si vous n'aviez pas été prince qu'auriez-vous aimé faire ?

-Je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais je gage que je ne pourrais rien envisager de meilleurs que ma situation actuelle.

-Vous ne jouez pas le jeu l'elfe.

L'humaine fit mine de bouder. Le prince éclata d'un rire clair et franc :

-Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres elfes, enfin vous l'êtes moins qu'avant.

-Comment cela ?

-Vous voyagez avec un nain pour commencer, ensuite vous semblez être plus humain ces derniers temps. Vous montrez des sentiments.

-Vous avez connu beaucoup d'elfe ?

-Après avoir effectué ma vengeance je ne savais pas où aller ni quoi faire. J'étais sale, nue, pleine de sang et j'errais dans la plaine près de montagnes. C'est là que je les ai trouvés, enfin ce sont plutôt eux qui m'ont trouvée. Ils m'ont emmenée dans leur ville, creusée dans la roche par une ancienne colonie de nain disparut. Ils vivaient dans l'obscurité et voyaient rarement la lumière du soleil. Leur peau était tellement pâle qu'elle me semblait transparente, ils étaient presque aveugles mais avaient une ouïe exceptionnelle et un sixième sens incroyable. Ils m'ont laissée vivre avec eux pendant de nombreuses années mais leur présence me devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. De ce fait je suis partie. Quelque temps plus tard lorsque je suis revenue tous avaient disparu, sans laisser aucune trace.

-Pourquoi les avoir laissés ?

-Je devais partir pour me retrouver, voyager. Ils étaient très gentils et attentionnés mais je m'ennuyais et commençais à devenir folle dans cette cité. Côtoyer des elfes ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi.

-Pourtant nous voyageons ensemble.

-C'est parce que vous êtes seul que je le supporte. Mais disons que c'est un des effets secondaires de ma malédiction. Le simple contact d'une corde, d'un bijou ou même d'une lame elfique suffit à me causer des brûlures. Voyez par vous-même.

Haut du formulaire

La jeune femme montra son cou, là ou la corde du mercenaire l'avait saisi demeurait une trace rouge parsemée de quelques cloques commençant à cicatriser :

-Ce n'est plus vraiment douloureux ne vous en faites pas.

-Cela le semble pourtant.

L'humaine remit en place son col :

-Comme toute blessure elle finira par guérir.

-Toutes les blessures ne cicatrisent pas.

-C'est exact. C'est pourquoi il faut se forcer d'oublier.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à discuter un village se dessina en contrebas. Une épaisse brume recouvrait les quelques habitations, le soleil brillait encore timidement pourtant le village semblait désert. Seuls les bruits des quelques cochons et des vaches dans les étables rompait le silence. Un chien maigre et maladif passa devant eux sans même les regarder, la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes il s'engouffra dans une grange à moitié brûlée. À bien y regarder, la plupart des bâtiments étaient en ruines, calcinés. Les voyageurs se dirigèrent vers une bâtisse encore partiellement fonctionnelle. Alors que les deux compères descendirent de leur monture l'humain frappa doucement à la porte qui menaça de s'écrouler. Le prince s'approcha:

-Chandra, êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce village ? Il me semble en bien mauvais état.

-Il n'était pas dans cet état la dernière fois que je suis venue.

-Cela remonte à combien de temps.

-Je viens rarement dans cette région, disons une bonne dizaine d'années maintenant.

* * *

Me revoilà après tout ce temps, désolé mais entre mon hospitalisation, la rééducation, mon déménagement et mes études je commençais à manquer de temps pour écrire.

Maintenant que tout est en place je posterais sans doute plus souvent surtout que les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrit.

Bref j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et mettez moi une review pour que je sache si je dois modifier certains point.

Bisous.


End file.
